


tangled in tinsel

by you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus



Series: wonah fics [3]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Decorating the Tree, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Angst, Winter Fics, Wonah, i love em to death, wonah is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 16:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus/pseuds/you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus
Summary: tumblr prompt: “How did you manage to get tangled up in tinsel?”





	tangled in tinsel

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on a whim, so please excuse any mistakes!
> 
> send me requests / stalk me on tumblr @you-get-to-exhale-now-cyrus

“Yes…yes mom we’ll be careful…I love you too,” Jonah hung up his phone and turned to face Walker, “ready to decorate?”

Walker nodded excitedly, grabbing a strand of lights and wrapping it around the tree. “I’ve never actually done this before,” he admitted, peering at Jonah from the other side of the tree.

“Really? Of all people, I figured you’d be the best at this, what with your insane artistic talent,” he complimented, fishing through a box of decorations for an extension cord.

Walker ducked his head, trying to hide his blush behind the pine needles. “My family isn’t big on Christmas, even less so on having the kids decorate the tree. My sister and I usually get a small tree for our room that we decorate with homemade ornaments,” he explained.

“And I’m sure those decorations are lovely,” he insisted, pulling a clump of tinsel out of the box and handing it to Walker, “do you think you could hang this up? I’m going to make some tea. Do you want some?”

“No thanks,” he replied courteously, finding one of the ends of the silvery strand, “I think I got this,”

“Cool. I’ll be in the other room if you need anything,” Jonah reminded him, smiling and waltzing into the kitchen to make his tea.

“How hard can this be?” Walker mumbled, taking a breath and starting to untangle the tinsel.

* * *

After a few minutes, Walker decided that it was indeed quite hard. Somehow the tinsel ended up more tangled than before. There were strands running through his hair, and he’d lost use of his left arm, since it was wrapped around his torso. He considered called for Jonah to help him, but didn’t want to bother him.

“Great, just great. This is why mom never let us decorate the tree,” he whispered to himself, tugging at the strand with growing frustration.

“How’s it going in he-” Jonah paused, looking Walker up and down, “I think you missed the tree,” he chuckled, setting his mug down on the kitchen counter and rushing over to help Walker.

“I’m sorry, I tried to untangle it, but then it got around my legs, and then I tried to undo _that_ which then just resulted in a worse mess and,” he took a breath, sighing in defeat, “…sorry,”

“Don’t worry about it,” Jonah assured him, helping untangle some of the silvery stuff from his hair, “it looks good on you,”

And there was nowhere to escape this time, so Walker opted for looking down at his sneakers, laces tangled with tinsel. “Thanks,”

As Jonah attempted to remove the tinsel, he found that it was far harder than he thought. Unfortunately, he ended up getting himself tangled in the mess too.

“I’m sorry I dragged you into this,” Walker mumbled, flinching in surprise when Jonah reached for his shoulders.

“I’m serious, don’t be sorry,” Jonah whispered, his face seeming to get closer and closer to Walker’s, “you look good in it,”

Walker couldn’t fight off the smile that made its way onto his face. “You look good in it too,” he replied meekly. And then they were leaning in, all oxygen in his lungs escaping him.

“Jonah!” A shrill voice shattered the moment, the boys jumping apart and falling to the ground with a thud. Curse the tinsel.

“In here,” Jonah mumbled weakly, wincing a little after his fall. Glancing at Walker next to him, he mouthed ‘I’m sorry’.

“What on _Earth_ happened in here?” she demanded, plopping her purse on the couch and slipping her coat off.

“Well…we tried to put the tinsel on the tree but then,” he gestured vaguely to himself and Walker, “we got a little tangled,”

Shaking her head, Jonah’s mom helped the boys untangle themselves from the tinsel. “Next time, call someone if you need help,” she muttered, tossing the tinsel onto the tree in a heap and walking into her office.

“Sorry about her,” Jonah mumbled, still on the ground, “she somehow manages to interrupt at the worst of times, and then when she does decide to do something helpful she-”

And that was all that Jonah got to say before Walker cut him off with his lips. After separating, Jonah rolled over so that his head was right next to Walker’s.

“If it wasn’t clear, I really like you,” Jonah giggled, his nose crinkling up, which Walker thought was adorable.

“I like you too, dork,” Walker mumbled, taking Jonah’s hand and intertwining it with his own. And if they couldn’t untangle their hands, well, that would just be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> i love wonah so much <3 what did you think? leave a comment, i reply to each one!
> 
> like, comment, and stay docious magocious!!


End file.
